מלחמה ושלום - תקציר - חלק אחד-עשרה
מלחמה ושלום - תקציר - חלק אחד-עשרה הוא כרך ג' חלק שלישי- Volume III part 3 thumb|350px|ימין|מוסקבה בלהבות מתוך הסרט משנת 1957 כללי thumb|ימין|מלחמה ושלום (ברוסית: Война и мир) הוא סרט קולנוע סובייטי שהפקתו הסתיימה בשנת 1967 בהתבסס על הרומן מלחמה ושלום מאת לב טולסטוי. הסרט בוים על ידי סרגיי בונדרצ'וק אשר שיחק בו בתפקיד פייר, וזכה בפרס האוסקר לסרט הזר הטוב ביותר ובפרס גלובוס הזהב לסרט הזר הטוב ביותר ל-1968. מלחמה ושלום נחשבת לאחת היצירות הגדולות של הספרות העולמית. ברוסיה, היא נחשבת ליצירת הספרותית הנלמדת ביותר בבתי הספר ברוסיה. הרומן ראה אור בשנת 1869 והוא דן בתקופה משנת 1805 עד 1812, תקופת שלטונו של נפוליאון בונפרטה באירופה, שבסיומה פלש לרוסיה ונסוג עקב נחישות העם הרוסי להגן על מולדתו, אפילו במחיר נטישת עיר הבירה והריסה עד היסוד של חבלי הארץ מהם נסוגו. דמותו של מפקד הצבא האדום, קוזוקוב, "שתום העין" מקרינה את עצמתו של העם הרוסי בימי המבחן. היטלר, בפלישתו לרוסיה במלחמת העולם השנייה לא לקח זאת בחשבון, יש הטוענים כי אסר על קריאת הרומן, ונחל מפלה קשה, בסדר גודל כזה שהחישה את קיצו. . מחברו הוא ליב טולסטוי הוא הרוזן ליאון טולסטוי. נקודת ראותו של טולסטוי היא של אצולת רוסיה הצארית. חייה החברה בערי רוסיה סנט-פטרסבורג ומוסקבה משתקפים ברומן. וחבריה הם הגיבורים הראשיים של הרומן. כל זה לא הפריע לשלטון הסובייטי לאמץ את מורשתו. התרגום לעברית של הרומן מרוסית נעשה על-ידי לאה גולדברג, מהדורה חדשה הביא לדפוס חיים פלג. התרגום כולל 2 כרכים, כל אחד קרוב ל-700 עמודים המחולקים לשני חלקים ומספר רב ועשרות פרקים בכל חלק.. קטעים קצרים מהספר נשארו, גם בתרגום לעברית, כתובים בצרפתית (כך נכתבו במקור) ותרגום בעברית הובא השולי העמוד, דבר שאינו מקל על הקריאה השוטפת. מטרת רשימה זו להקל על הקורא העברי לקרוא את כרכי הספר ולעורר בו עניין להשלים את הקריאה תוך פרק זמן סביר. על מנת לעודד את הקריאה ניתן לצפות בסרטים שנעשו על הרומן: הראשון, משנת 1956 , כולל כיתוביות עבריות [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/War_and_Peace_ ראו גם:מלחמה ושלום (פירושונים) (1956_film) הערך באנגלית]. שאר הסרטים, לצערי, כוללים רק כיתוביות אנגליות אשר נוצרו אוטומטית וקשי לעקוב אחריהן. הבי.בי.סי. עומד להפיץ בשנת 2016 מהדורה חדשה של הסרט. מהדורה קודמת של נהבי.בי.סי. כוללת 20 פרקים והיא המפורטת מכולן ופרטיה כאן מלחמה ושלום - BBC - 1972 והיא אורכת 890 דקות !!! הזז את הסרגל עם העכבר ותוכל לקרוא את התרשים במלואו * הגירסה ה אנגלית במלואה - 2,882 עמודים * אתר מצויין ללימוד המחזה מלחמה ושלום - תקצירים - חלק אחד עשרה * התקצירים באנגלית - מצויין בתרגום לעברית : כרך שני (מתוך 2) חלק שלישי מתוך 4 ' הנושא: הנסיגה של הצבא הרוסי, לאחר שמוסקבה תכבש על-ידי הצרפתים פרק א': שוב ניתוח היסטורי thumb|ימין|335 px|הנסיגה ממוסקבה - חלק 4 ואחרון מהסרט הרוסי - ההתחלה הפצועיים מגיעים למוסקבה ומקבלים טיפול בבית רוסטוב כמו בפרקים קודמים מתחיל הפרק בניתוח היסטורי. הוא מציג את הסופיזם (משל הצב ואכילס) וטוען שקיימות רצופות, כך זה במהלך ההיסטוריה. היא נקבעים על-ידי אין סוף מהלכים של הפרטיים. עלינו לחקור את היסודות , הקטנים עד אין סוף המניעים את ההמונים. יש להניח למלכים, לשרים ולגנרלים (עמוד 238) פרק ב': הרוסים בנסיגה וגם הצרפתים אחרי קרב בורודינו , הרוסים נסוגו, מתחמקים מהתנגשות. הצרפתים מתקדמים, אחריהם ארץ רעבה ואוייבת. הרוסים נסוגים 120 פרסות אחרי מוסקבה. הצרפתיים מגיעים למוסקבה ונעצרים, נשארו בה 5 שבועות ולפתע החלו בנסיגה. פרק ג': הצבא הרוסי בפילי 'עד לכאן נסוג הצבא הרוסי מפני נאפוליאון בשנת 1812 חלק מהגנרלים לא מסכימים עם קוטוזוב, אך הוא הקובע את האיסטרטגיה (עמוד 241). הסופר מתאר כיצד קוטוזוב מתיישב על "ספסל בשולי-הדרך", הגנרלים סביבו וזו כרע המפקדה של הצבא הרוסי !. סביבו דנו במצב ששה חוגים של מפקדים. קוטוזוב מחזיק בדעה: לצבא הרוסי אין אפשרות להגן על מוסקבה. הוא סיכם: (מובא בצרפתית) אם טוב ראשי או רע, אין על מי לסמוך. After the Battle of Borodino (September 7, 1812), the Russian army retreated east, and camped near Fili on September 12. A military council led by General Kutuzov assembled in a wooden hut in Fili; despite objections from younger generals, Kutuzov insisted on his plan to abandon Moscow, saving the remains of the Russian army. They marched through Moscow on September 14, followed by Murat's vanguard. פרק ד': אבדן הצבא או מוסקבה מפקדי הצבא מתכנסים בבית האיכק. קוטוזוב העממי משחק עם הילדה קטנה. והוא חוזר על השאלה: אבדן הצבא או נטישת מוסקבה. יש הצעות להתקפה על הצרפתים. והוא מסכם: "ובכן רבותי עלי לשלם את מחיר החרס הנשבר. בכוח השלטון שהפקידו בידי המלך והמולדת, אני - מצוה על נסיגה פרק ה': מוסקבה בנטישה העשירים החלו לעזוב מזמן.העניעים שרפו את רכושם (רובו מעץ) ועזבו את העיר. מעטים היו מוכנים לעשות מעשי גבורה כנגד הצרפתים. גם העישירים לא נטו לכניעה לצרפתים כמו בוינה במחיר שמירת ארמונם. Count Rastopchin היה מושל העיר בימי הנטישה. ידוע באכזריות שלו. הוא ניסה למנוע את הנטישה של העיר. פרק ו' ו-ז': הלן מתלבטת היא פונה לפייר, בהיותו בקרב בורודינו, מברכת אותו שיחסה תחת כנפיעוזו וקדושתו. פרק ח': פייר נסוג אחרי הקרב, פייר עושה מאמץ לסגת מן האזור. הוא פגש חיילים בנסיגה ואלו הביאו אותו העירה. פרק ט': אבדן קרובים פייר מחליט שהטוב ביותר שיהיה "חייל פשוט". הוא מצטרף לשיירה של פצועים ושם הוא מקבל את הידיעה על מות גיסו אנטול ןמותו של הנסיך אנדריי. פרק י': פייר במוסקבה פייר מוזמן למושל העיר. ברור לכל שיש להיכון לנסיגה מהעיר. פרק י"א: פייר מצטווה לעזוב את העיר המושל מצווה עליו לצאת ממוסקובה, היות ומאסונים פוגעים במורל. פייר נעלם בעיר ולא יודעים היכן הוא מסתתר. פרק י"ב: שמחת פטייא ונטשה משפחת רוסטוב עזבה את העיר. פטייא הצרף לקוזקים. עתה 2 בנים בצבא: ניקולאי ופטייא. פטייא עבר ךצבא ליד מוסקבה ופחתה הדאגה. לעיר העומדת בפני נטישה הגיעו שיירות של פצועים. למרות מצב העיר, הצעירים נאטשה ופטייא עליזים. ממתינים לאירועים הבאים. פרק י"ג: הפצועים מתאכסנים בבית רוסטוב לפי יוזמת נאטשה, הפצועים יורדים מהכרכרות ומתיישבים בבתים. פרק י"ד: אנדריי הפצוע בבית רוסטוב מוכנים לצאת את העיר. והנה הגיע פצוע מכובד, הנסיך אנדריי. בינתיים בית רוסטוב לא מודע לכך. הפציעה קשה והרופא סבור שלא יחזיק מעמד. פרק ט"ו -י"ז: יום הנסיגה המחירים בעיר בהתאם: מה שניתן לובלה יקר, השאר נמסר בפרוטות. העם בדרך ל"שלושת הערים" מחוץ לעיר. הפצועים עולים לכרכרות במקום הרכוש ויוצאים מהעיר. פרק י"ח: פייר נשאר במוסקבה (עמוד 284)מתארגן בבית ידיד מאסון, מחפש בגדים מתאימים ואקדח להסתתרות. פרק י"ט: הצבא נסוג מעבר לנהר מוסקבה נאפוליאון עמד בהר פוקלונאיה וצפה בעיר המתרוקנת. הוא צפה בעיר בעלת צורות אדריכלות משונות, לרוב כנסיות. מכאן "אחוקק את חוקי הצדק". אוכיח להם מהי תרבות אמיתית ל"יפיפיה המזרחית". הוא מתענן את המפגש עם נכבדי העיר. מחליט כבר על פעולות חסד ומחכה למשלחת הכניעה של אצילי העיר. והיא לא באה. הוא מתבשר: העיר ריקה מאדם ! חבורתו מגדירה את המצב כמגוחך. נאפוליאון מתבשר על המצב ויוצא לשערי מןסקבה. פרק כ': "כוורת גוססת ללא מלכה" בעיר נשארו אחד מחמישים. הדבורים מתעופפות מסביב לכוורת נטולת חיים. דימוי מושלם של העיר לכוורת בשלבי נטישה (עמוד 292). פרק כ"א-כ"ה: הרוסים בנסיגה הצבא מפנה את הגשרים, על מנת לאפשר את נסיגה. האזרחים והחיילים בוזזים את העיר. בעיר אנדרלמוסיה. למושל העיר שתי מטרות: לשמור על השקט בעיר ולהוציא את תושביה. הוא מצווה על פינוי החולים, המשוגעים וכל הפושעים. רספונטין בורח ויודע שהזכרונות האלה ירדפו אותו כל ימי חייו. פרק כ"ו: הצבא הצרפתי נכנס לעיר thumb|350px|ימין|נפוליאון במוסקבה - מתוך הסרט משנת 1957 העיר בתהליך שריפה. החיילים הצרפתים סבורים שיש לכבוש את ה"קרמלין" ולאחר שירו עליו, הסתבר להם שהוא ריק. מתפזרים בעיר תוך הורה לא לבזוז. טולסטוי דן בנושא השריפה: לדעדו, לא הרוסים שרפו אותו ולא הצרפתים, היא נשרפה מכוחות עצמה (עמוד 315). היא הייתה בנויה עץ, הנטישה הביאה לפרוץ השריפות. פרק כ"ז: פייר מנסה לרצוח את נפוליון הוא ממתין לו אך מחטיא. כמו שעשה הסטודנט בוינה בשנת 1809 ללא הצלחה והוצא להורג. הרוסים הגיעו לביתו. פרק כ"ח -כ"ט: פייר והצרפתי לבית נכנס קצין צרפתי, אחד מבני הבית מנסה לפגוע בו, פייר מציל את הצרפתי, החונן את בן הבית והיה לידיד לפייר, אחרי שמגלה שהוא גם דובר צרפתית. שניהם סועדים ביחד ונפרדים. פרק ל'- ל"ב: רוסטוב במזרח צופים בשריפת מוסקבה. משפחת רוסטוב מטפלת באנדריי הפצוע קשה. מתקיימות שיחות נפש בין נאטשה ואנדרי. פרק ל"ג - ל"ד: פייר בעיר מציל ילדה מבית שרוף. מחפש את נאפוליון כדי להרוג אותו. רואה חייל צרפתי מנסה לאנוס רוסיה, תוקף אותו ונאסר. ניתוח הפרק לפי האתר לעיל * נדיבות משפחת רוסטוב, במסרה של העגלות להובלת פצועים בולטת בפרק. * פייר מתגלה בחיפוש אחרי הילדה, בהושעת אישה מותקפת וגם בסידור עם הקצין הצרפתי. ההתנקשות בנפוליאון מוצגת בהגחיכו, בכל יהיה גיבור כמו האחרים ברומן. * על החמלה ועל הפטריוטיות. ההמשך: חלק שתים עשרה מלחמה ושלום - תקציר - חלק שתים-עשרה הוא כרך ד' חלק ראשון- Volume IV part 1 קטגוריה:מלחמה ושלום